


necessary steps for warrior training

by FreshBrains



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family Feels, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not up to something.  I just cannot help but wonder how a decorated war hero, a woman who has travelled such far lengths, who has left her family and her husband to come and train my brave sister in the art of battle, could somehow be involved in <i>this.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	necessary steps for warrior training

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Disney, any Disney 'princess,' Foodfight!_

“Warrior Mulan,” Elsa began, black-gloved fingertips pressed together as she spoke.

“Just Mulan is fine,” Mulan said hurriedly, picking a mashed pea out of her dark hair.  “I mean, Mulan is fine, your majesty.”

“Please, call me Elsa,” Elsa said, attempting to keep both anger and amusement out of her voice.  “Now, Mulan.  I trust you’ve been happy here in Arendelle?”

“Yes, very happy,” Mulan said, nodding.  “Winter has always had a special place in my heart.  Did you know I fought the war in the winter?  Survived with just a blanket, a horse, a dragon, and a cricket.  And a sword, I had a sword too, but…” Mula trailed off, still weakly smiling at Elsa.  “Yes, your majesty—Elsa.  I’m very happy here.”

“She’s up to something,” Anna whispered from next to Mulan, nudging Mulan with her elbow.  She had a smear of chocolate glaze on the sleeve of her pink dress.

“Anna,” Elsa said, voice tired.  She held up a hand—a hand that used to mean incoming snow and ice but only meant _little sisters need to hush up_ to Anna.  “I’m not up to something.  I just cannot help but wonder how a decorated war hero, a woman who has travelled such far lengths, who has left her family and her husband to come and train my brave sister in the art of battle, could somehow be involved in _this_.”  She held her hands out, gesturing to Mulan and Anna, sitting next to each other in the hallway, covered in squashed, mashed, tossed remnants of their noon meal.

“It was my fault,” Anna said.  “Mostly.”  She grimaced as a spot of cold mashed potato slid down her cheek, landing with a forlorn _splat_ on her shoulder.  “You see, we were just eating a meal before training, a small meal, really…”

“Forgive me, I didn’t know four courses was _small_.”  Elsa rubbed her temples.

“Anyways,” Anna continued, “we were eating, and somehow, the food just…flew away?”  She smiled sweetly, cheeks plump and pink, and not even Elsa was immune to their charm.

“For what it’s worth,” Mulan said sheepishly, “I got into a similar, uh, conflict when I was training for war.  It ended with me meeting my three best friends.  After they tried to beat me up.”

Elsa, long tired of the conversation, simply turned and swished down the hallway, her blue skirts swirling with tiny snowflakes.  “I’m glad you and Anna can play, Mulan,” she said, making her way back to the throne room.  “I’m afraid I missed out on that when we were girls together.”

Mulan smiled.  “Of course, Elsa.”

“But,” Elsa said, turning around and grinning before she opened the doors, “I suppose you’ll have even more fun helping Anna clean the dining room this afternoon.”

“I knew she was up to something,” Anna groaned, flicking a berry at Mulan.

Mulan just stood, holding out her hands to Anna.  “Come on, let’s go.  I bet we can get Mushu to toast us some marshmallows afterwards.”

“That’s so cool.  Has he met Olaf yet?”


End file.
